Teaching Him To Be Good
by Pricat
Summary: Alter Perry is bitter after being foiled in the second dimension by Perry but while being in the O.W.C.A, Perry decides to show him that having a family and being loved makes you stronger than being hated
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I'm super pumpoed for Across the Second Dimension after seeing the new full trailer which makes the movie look badass along with a very funny clip involving Perry stuck.**

**This is for his alter self as he makes me curious, as in ghe movie, he's Alter Doofy's henchman.**

**But in this story, Perry is feeling bad that his alter self has no family but has anger in him and wants to be back with Alter Doof but he decides to help him see that having a family makes you strong especially when Alter Doof comes back, wanting him.**

* * *

It was midnight in the O.W.C.A as somebody was planning to break out of his cell, angry that he and his master had been foiled but unlike his master, the him from this dimension had shown mercy, arresting him placing him in this jail cell, with a program that weakened his cyber suit's powers but had used his advanced brain power to hack into it, regaining it's strength.

The cyber suit wearing platypus had came from the Alterverse, but had fled after his master had been foiled by some kids and a platypus agent that looked like him.

He then broke the bars using his strength. krate kicking the door open, chuckling to himself as alarms went off as his wings activated.

_Time to get out of here!_

But he then saw somebody shoot a grappling hook on his back, weighing him down as he turned around, seeing the very one that had foiled him.

"You're quite a troublemaker, huh?

You need to get back before Monogram knows." Perry told him.

"Screw you Agent P!" he replied.

Perry then smiled, knowing the code to reactivate the program that would weaken the cyber suit his alter self wore, but smiled typing it in as his alter self fell into his cell as laser bars activated, making him growl in anger.

Perry got to his webbed feet, dusting himself off as Carl and Monogram arrived, hearing the alarms.

"It's okay guys, I took care of him." he said through the translator.

"That's good, Agent P.

He's been a real pain in the tush since he came here." Monogram said.

Perry heard his alter self cursing in platypus, muttering things about him as he was feeling bad for him but was tired, knowing he'd had a long day and needed rest.

"Agent P, you should go home, you look beat." Carl told him.

"I'll be fine, Carl." Perry replied through his translator.

"He's right Agent P.

You just came back from the second Dimension and you need some downtime, besides your alter self needs an attitude adjustment." Monogram added.

Perry knew he was right, yawning as he left and got in the hovercar.

He hoped his alter self wouldn't cause trouble while he was away.

* * *

Phineas noticed that Perry was quiet, after taking an nap as he and Ferb still knew that he was a secret agent but he sighed as he was worrying about his alter self.

"I thought he was back in the second dimension, after you kicked his butt." he said.

"So did I, Phineas." he answered through the translator.

"Maybe he needs time, to reflect.

I know you could help him." he told him, eating a snack.

He hoped so, hearinbg his spy watch buzz, making Phineas nervous.

"I gotta go, Phineas.

I'll be back." he said leaving.

* * *

Alter Perry cackled, causing chaos yet again, after hacking into the system that controlled his cell and was trying to escape but saw somebody send him off his webbed feet, facing Perry.

"What're you doing?

Are you trying to get sent back, to the second dimension?" he yelled.

"Why would you care?

You've got a perfect life, with humans that care about you.

Until they see the real you and hate you.

They reject you." he snarled making Perry scared.

He knew that his alter self had been hurt by his Phineas and Ferb, but wanted to help him see that being loved was better than being hated, kicking him down as he placed shackles on him, restricting his movement.

He smiled as he saw Monogram lead Alter Perry into a solitary confinement cell which he couldn'ty break out of.

Perry sighed, seeing sadness in his alter self's eyes.

He then left, knowing Phineas would be worried sick about him, leaving in the hovercar.


	2. Feeling Sorry For Him

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, hoping you guys who're pumped up for ATSD enjoy.**

**Phineas is tending to the wounds that Perry got from his alter self, but Perry has a feeling that his alter self is sad but too tough to ask for help.**

* * *

Phineas sighed, returning to his and Ferb's room with the first aid kit as he was trending to Perry's wounds after he'd came back from the O.W.C.A, with bruises, wounds and minor cuts but the turquise furred male had protested that he could take care of himself, understanding that Phineas cared about him along weith Ferb.

"Hey Perry, I just got the first aid stuff.

Luckily Mom and Dad are still on their trip.

Why did you go take care of your alter self?

Couldn't any of the other agents do it?" he asked.

Perry shook his head in reply, putting his animal translator on so he could talk to him in English.

"No, No they couldn't, Phineas as he would only listewn to me.

But I have this feeling, he's sad on the inside.

When Monogram was taking him to solitary confinement, I saw sadness in his eyes but I don't think he's all that bad.

I need to reach out to him, like you did with me when we first met." he told him.

He hissed as idione hit his turquise furred body, making Phineas feel bad knowing that his wounds needed to be cleaned up, so they wouldn't get infected.

"Well I think it's great, that you can see some goodness in your alter self, even if he did try to hurt us and helped Alter Doof." he told him.

Perry sighed, his eyes closed in relief but was hoping that his alter self was feeling better, after what had happened earlier.

He then was tired but Phineas decided to let him rest, knowing he protected the area.

He then left the bedroom as Ferb was back home.

* * *

Doof was stunned, hearing from Perry that he wanted to help his alter self become a good guy, so that he could have a good home like he always wanted, seeing his frenemy sitting at the table as they were eating cheeseboards and drinking tea.

"I thought you had a grudge on your alter self, after what happened." Doof said.

"Yeah but something's telling me, that he needs a little help to reist his inner darkness.

Like you, he can be good." Perry replied sipping tea.

This was something he and Doof did, every night after Phineas and Ferb had gone to bed.

Perry would sneak over here and they would hang out, talking about the week and the crazy things that had happened.

Perry hoped his alter self wasn't causing trouble, but hadn't heard his spy watch buzz, making him relieved.

"A little more tea, Perry?" Doof asked.

The turquise furred male nodded, as Doof lifted the teapot and poured tea into his cup, as the tea was made from an old family recipe like the cheese.

Perry smiled, falling asleep and resting his head on the table, making Doof smile as he picked him up gently, placing him on the couch.

He placed a blanket over his sleepung body, hearing him mumble in sleep.

* * *

Alter Perry was still lying awake in the bed in his cell, thinking about what he and Perry had said, as he hated being locked in here, knowing Monogram wouldn't let him out of here.

_He thinks he's so great, because he has a family who he thinks cares about him, but once they saw the real him, thy will hate him for who he is._

_Alter Doof promised he wouldn't abandon me or leave me, like my previous owners did._

_He'll come back for me, I know it._

_B_ut something inside him was thinking otherwise, as he had a mental link to Alter Doof but remembered he'd turned against him.

He wouldn't listen to that voice of doubt.

But Carl was watching him on Monogram's orders.


End file.
